Mischievous Rose
by Loverfic
Summary: Rose is a half angel and half devil and she lives in Sulfur City with her mom who is a devil, she is also Sulfus best friend. What happens when their feelings progress to more. I suck at summaries and I will be staying with most of the story line but with another villain. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Angel's Friend I only ow my OC's Rose, Blake, Tabitha, Aiden and Rose's mom. Hope you enjoy it and hope to read your reviews.**

Rose

Type: Half devil\half angel

Parents: Mom is a devil and father is an angel

Both angel wing (left) and devil wing (right) are red

Hair: straight raven black hair

Eye color: purple

Item that camouflages angelic wing: a black king cobra pendent with emerald eyes

As I enter the chamber of the Low Spheres I walk to the end of the path and give a low bow. I could hear them speaking, not yet acknowledging me. Typical devil elders.

"We have come to a decision", "You are allowed to go to Golden School, but with a condition", I froze at the stiffness in their voice. "The moment we hear your secret is revealed to anyone but the professors", "You will find yourself back here", "Before you can say devil."

I gulped in slight fear. No body messes with the Low Spheres for a reason. As slight as it is that people find I am half angelis, no way am I missing this chance.

I go home and pack the stuff I would need. My mom spots me flying down the stairs. She stops in front of me of me and touched my necklace and said, "Have a lot of devil fun my mischievous daughter and be careful".

I get to the gate and saw my best friend, Sulfus, waiting. "Sul!" I talked him from behind. "Who is the worst friend ever?" Sulfus smirked at my accusation.

"Nice to see you too Rose", he said. "Going to Golden School also?" I nodded happily. I was finally going.

After Sulfus went through the gate I was shoved through. I'm suddenly transported to the terrestrial world. The building that I'm standing at the very top of the Golden School.

"Of course I would land on top of the school", I grumble. "Time for introductions. Sulfus if you touch my wings again I will murder you." I turn around to find it wasn't my best friend. "Oh it's an angel" I wince like I was in pain.

"I'm Blake", the silver haired angel smiled. "I was sent to collect you for us to watch our terrestrial."

"But I haven't even been told who my terrestrial is that I'm tempting", I said.

Blake shrugged good naturedly. I almost gagged at the goodness seeping off him. "So our terrestrial is named Tabitha. She likes to read, write, and draw. She hates being outdoors, but loves the animals outside." I glanced at him to lead the way. I know the rules since I swiped them off of Sulfus this morning, but I have no clue what Tabitha looked like.

"Tabitha wait up," a boy terrestrial yelled. "Mom said we have to walk home", Tabitha my terrestrial is dressed in black, green, and silver. She looked almost like a devil only except with her dirty blonde hair, that by the look of how she was glaring at it in the water, she hates.

"What do you want Aiden", she snapped. Oh a loner sweet. "I know mom called me also. So go play with your toy girlfriend."

"She isn't a toy!" Aiden yelled, "She isn't!"

"Could have fooled me", Tabitha sneered. "She is like an icky Barbie doll." Aiden stomped away.

"Dang it she is already tempted to your side", Blake huffed, "Come on let's see where she is going."

"Don't tell me what to do" I sneered at him.

She walks into the beauty supply store and goes straight to the hair dye section.

'Hmm what color should I choose', Tabitha thought as she held a thinking pose. "Green looks cool", she started looking at the greens, 'Wait mom said I wasn't aloud, but I want to color my hair so badly.'

"I challenge you", Blake smirked thinking he could beat me. "I choose a video game", I glance at my black and red nails. "The game is Pacman. Highest score wins."

We flew to the challenge room and it had a Pacman arcade game. I yawned as he quickly lost with about twenty points. When it was my turn I used a couple of cheats and won the game. Blake wasn't happy. 'He should have chose a game that he knew he could win. Angels are such idiot.'

I transformed into a terrestrial and walked up to the troubled terrestrial. "Hi I'm Sky", I said, "deciding on a color?" Tabitha nodded sheepishly. "Green? Yuck no. Purple is more your color and it fades better." She smiled and grabbed a dark purple and headed to the cash register. I flashed Blake an evil smirk.

Blake then turned into a terrestrial with blonde hair and grey eyes. He purposely walked into her with intent to make it seem like he wasn't paying attention.

"Wow, sorry", he made sure everything they had in hand dropped, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I can tell", she sighed. "Dang it which one is mine", she look at the pile of hair dyes.

"Why would you dye such beautiful hair", he gasped, "I would die to have my hair that color." Tabitha slightly blushed but then sneered. She grabbed the purple dye and stomped over to pay for the dye. Even I'll admit that that was a weird reaction. Maybe she is already tipped. "What just happened?"

"I think she really hates her hair color", my counterpart said, "I need to look up her background a bit to see what she been through." Blake pushed his silver hair out of his grey eyes. 'Why are you staring at him', I chide myself. 'Odd hair color isn't all that.' I pull some of my raven black hair into view. 'Not odd at all. You have raven hair remember that.' I reminded myself.

"You ok?" he asked and I glared. "What?"

"Race you to see who won?" I smiled mischievously. Then I took off flying to my terrestrials' house. He tried to keep up. "Look, look!" Tabitha went into the bathroom. We waited an hour when she finally came out with purple streaks. 'Nice look' I thought. Her mom walked in and saw her.

"Tabitha Luella Mill", she hissed with anger. "What did I say about dying your hair?"

"I left half of it alone", Tabitha exasperated. "Two people helped actually. One with the color and the other styling it somewhat." Her mother then sent her to her room with out dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Angel's Friends just my OC's. Can't wait to read your reviews. Enjoy.**

I went to the classroom to report my success to Temptel.

"Late on the first day," the devil lady hissed. "A plus today," Temptel smirked, "you are doing exceptionally well skipping class on the first day and winning your first challenge. Well done."

"As if I wouldn't," I smirked.

"Awesome job on your first day," Sulfus said while smacking my back and draping his arm over my shoulders. All of our friends hovered around me. I know I was blushing, granted not deeply like an angel, but still. They crowd around me hiding the slight red. Sulfus hugged me closer as the guys of the class got closer.

"Now everyone get out of my site," Temptel said. We started walking to the door as we heard her add, "Not you Rose. I want to have a word with you."

"What do you want professor?" I said rudely. Temptel cracked a smile.

"Do you know the conditions of you being at this school?" I nod. "Good. Leave," said an upset, happy Temptel. 'I better run.'

I flew out of the classroom and went to the hall with all the rooms. "So what did the prof want?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to the right a little and saw Sulfus leaning against a door frame while smirking seductively.

"Nothing important," I shrugged. "Just telling me I did well for a first day. Also that she has high expectations for me." I watch his smirk fall.

"Well I'm hitting the hay. Have devilish dreams and glad you finally decided to join us here," he said as he turned around to enter his room while waving behind him.

"Thanks and devilish dreams," I said back. I turned around and saw that my room was across from Sulfus's room. I entered my room and saw that my roommates stuff is here but not her. "I guess she is still hanging out with her friends. Oh well," I said to myself. I went to my side of the room and changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

Next Day

I woke up early. Nasty habit I've picked up to torture my teachers with. That and tossing my books at them. I look at my, um, non-existent roommate.

I went down to breakfast and got some pudding because I don't feel that hungry today. The angels were at a table and eating their meal. So I sabotaged their "peaceful" ickyness. I purposefully waited till an angel walked by and tripped her using my familiar, Mamba, a full black king cobra.

"Such a clutz," I giggled. "How can you even protect you earthly one from your devil counterpart." The pink haired angel started to cry a little as I walked away. "Such a dork."

"Hey," I heard an unfamiliar voice yell. I turned around and saw a blonde angel with a red streak in her bangs helping the pink haired angel that I had Mamba trip. "That wasn't very nice."

Sulfus POV

I heard a familiar yell of anger. Only this time is wasn't aimed at me. I followed it to find Rose surrounded by angels. I mean don't get me wrong Rose is good, really good and can take care of herself, but I don't want her hurt.

"Raf," I yelled. "For being all goodness and nice nice. Five against one isn't very angel like is it?" I won't let them hurt my devil. "Is it angel?"

"She tripped Sweet," Raf said in anger. "And spilled her pudding on the floor to make us slip and fall."

"Oh devils fire", Rose sighed. "I didn't trip her, Mamba did," she smirked. Her snake hissed from her waist. "Can I go bother Temptel now?"

Rose POV

Once Sulfus and I got to class I slammed the door closed, which disrupted the whole classroom. We went to our seat and laid my head down on my arms and napped through the lesson.

I jerked awake to Kabale slamming her hands on my side of the desk. I glare at her in hopes of her catching fire. Sul scowled as he also was woken abruptly.

"Jeez Kabale wakening much," I groan at her.

"I try," Kabale smiled. "I hear you got on the angel's bad side." I gave her a look of "duh." "We were let out by the way."

"Oh really?" I yawn. "To bad. I was hoping to ignore the whole lesson." Kabale stopped short. "It's called sarcasm pup."

"IM NOT A BABY," she screamed. "I'm not."

"Could have fooled me," Sulfus rubbed his ear. "You are loud."

"Disrupting the class," I look at my teacher. "Very good you two. Gas you should learn a thing or two from both Rose and Sulfus."

"I would but I find it hard to ignore you once you start talking Prof," The devil student in question smiled.

Sulfus got up and sat on Gas's desk. "Don't be too hard on the guy. Not everyone can be as successful as us," he said with a cocky attitude.

"Oh yeah Sulfus you're at the very top," Cabiria said While painting her nails.

"I think you mean the bottom," he said with a smirk.

I stood up and told the class, "Well everyone I'm leaving. It's getting boring in here," and I left the classroom. I went to the second floor where the earthly ones have classes.

I found Tabitha alone in the music room playing a song on the marimba. It was sad yet I could tell it was incomplete. She grew frustrated and slammed her hands on the instrument.

"She is good," Blake spoke. He had come in halfway through the song. "Wonder why she is angry."

"It's not complete," I say. "Some of us devils like the arts too," I say at his confused expression. "Don't be so surprised Blake." He huffed in anger.

We watch her leave the music room and was stopped by the three idiot group.

"Hey Tabitha want to have a little fun with a nerd?" the taller one asked her.

"Yeah we're going to help him dive," Said the fat one while laughing.

"And why would I do that?" Tabitha asked. "Water doesn't sound fun." She started walking away, "Though it might,"

"Don't!" Blake yelled.

"Challenge," I smirk thinking I have this in the bag. "Singing contest. Most cheers with the same song wins."

The song that was chosen was What I've Done by Linkin Park. I grabbed the microphone once on stage. The lyrics came up and I start singing. The applause-o-meter went to the second to last bulb. I smirk at blake and said," beat that."

Blake got up and sang. He was descent but he couldn't beat my score. "Fine you have the first chance with her but I'll make sure you fail."

I went to dinner then went to the dorm rooms. Sulfus' door was open. I walk in and find Sulfus pouting. "So you lost didn't you."

"No I didn't," my headstrong crush snapped.

"Well if you ever need girl help I'll gladly do so." He glared at me. I saw him hold his left hand and wince in pain. "Hey, what's wrong with your hand?" I walked to his bed with my face hopefully showing a little concern.

"Nothing," He said too quickly. So I grabbed his hand and sat on him. Even angry he wouldn't push me off. I found a red star on his palm near his thumb. "Rose!"

"What happened? I asked surprised. I gently touch it only to draw back when I feel angel from it. "What did you do?"

"I might've Broke the VETO and touched and angel," he mumbled with a pitiful look on his face.

I sighed as I got off sulfus and sat in front of him on his bed. "By a devils horns. What were you thinking doing that?"

"I couldn't let her win," Sulfus growled. "I couldn't. If she won I would have been made a fool." I pet his hair like a pet wolf. "Rose it hurts, and I lost my battle."

"The Great and Mighty Sulfus reduced to a whiny mess," I grin as he lunged at me. "You lost to a girl. An angel girl at that. You realize sometimes it's better to loose right?"

"I don't know maybe, I guess," Sulfus said softly. He placed his right on my shoulder and looked me strait in the eyes. "You're and awesome friend a devil can have," he said with his usual smirk.

"Of course I'm an awesome devil," I said as I walked toward the door. Once the door opened I stopped right under the frame and looked at him over my shoulder and said, "Just so you know I won't tell anyone your secret."

"I know," I hear then I shut the door. I travel to mine and growl when I see my roommate's side of the room.

"Where is that slob of a roommate?" I toss her clothes back to her side. "Let's see what happens when I clean her side up," I grin evilly.

Once I finally finished cleaning her side of the room I put the clothes I stole under my mattress. I fell asleep and didn't hear the screech of anger till that morning when my roommate slammed the door close.


End file.
